


Always a Pleasure

by frui



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)所写Always a Pleasure一文的中文翻译。“我不想打扰你，” Simeone轻轻敲了敲门，然后在根本没有得到邀请的情况下径直走进了淋浴区。Leo扭头从肩膀一侧惊讶地看着他，随即关掉了淋浴。 Simeone露出了一个友好的笑容。淋浴室内满是蒸腾的水汽，而那些玻璃隔板与其说是为了保护私密性，不如说是为了美观。不过这不代表Simeone在其他情况下就不是个混蛋。有人可能会说Simeone走进来的样子就仿佛这里是他的领地，不过尽管位置有所变化，但球场还是他的球场，他也从不怯于去往任何他想要去的地方。
Relationships: Diego Simeone/Lionel Messi, implied Lionel Messi/Sergio Agüero
Kudos: 8





	Always a Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always a Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546863) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



> 译者话：这篇真的还蛮带感的。我最近也是真的蛮闲的。
> 
> PS. Cholo是西蒙尼的绰号，和Kun那种类似。
> 
> 作者给出的相关注释
> 
> 注1：背景是2017年10月，巴塞罗那第一次在马竞的新球场客场作战。10月14日，比赛以1-1告终，苏亚雷斯和萨乌尔各进一球。而在刚刚过去的10月10号，梅西以一个帽子戏法帮助阿根廷3-1击败厄瓜多尔，以第三名晋级2018年世界杯正赛。
> 
> 注2：文里的Carlos指的是Simeone的姐夫Carlos Dibos，曾在2006-08赛季担任阿根廷国家队的助理教练，并在2016年在媒体前发表了攻击梅西的言论。

“我不想打扰你，” Simeone轻轻敲了敲门，然后在根本没有得到邀请的情况下径直走进了淋浴区。Leo扭头从肩膀一侧惊讶地看着他，随即关掉了淋浴。 Simeone露出了一个友好的笑容。淋浴室内满是蒸腾的水汽，而那些玻璃隔板与其说是为了保护私密性，不如说是为了美观。不过这不代表Simeone在其他情况下就不是个混蛋。

有人可能会说Simeone走进来的样子就仿佛这里是他的领地，不过尽管位置有所变化，但球场还是他的球场，他也从不怯于去往任何他想要去的地方。

“没事，” 尽管如此Leo还是出声安抚了一句，他迅速地用双手在脸上擦了擦水。他的肩膀上还有一点反光的肥皂沫，看起来还没洗完澡。但是当他伸手去拿挂在钩子上的毛巾时，仍然露出了一个微笑，似乎并没有因为有人走进来而感到不安。“在通道里没有看见你。”

“我知道。而且我现在正打算出去——只是我想来打个招呼再走。在没有媒体没有其他什么的情况下。当然，他们等会肯定会提问有关你的问题，我保证，” 在Leo将毛巾固定到腰间的时候，Simeone解释道。 Leo打了个寒颤，Simeone又问道：“我希望热水已经正常供应了？我不确定这里是否一切都已经正常运行。”

Leo微笑，水滴得到处都是，但这不妨碍他伸出手来握手。即使遇见了什么问题，他可能也不会说出来。“一切正常。”Leo肯定地说。“球场很棒。更衣室也是。我对此没有任何负面评价。但是比赛？好吧，我知道这是我们都不希望看到的比分，” Simeone握住了他的手，“但是我们都有过改写比分的机会。”

“这是一种快乐，Leo。这也是一种挑战，来弄明白你的想法。”Simeone诚挚地说道，然后放开了握住的手，摇了摇头。“不是所有时间都能做到这点。今天我们很幸运——这是我十分确定的事情。错失的点球，还有那个击中门框的球……你说得对，我们都有过改写比分的机会，非常接近的机会。但是对我而言你太过优秀了，我知道你明白这一点，但是我会继续尝试的。” 他有一刻看上去十分严肃，仿佛他试图在这一秒就看穿Leo一样。

Leo低下头，一只手插进发丝里，手指缠起了一两个结。它们都在淋浴中湿透了，他随意地抓了抓头发。“是团队，Cholo，你知道的。” 他耸了耸肩。“这不是属于我的夜晚。”

Simeone揉着下巴，摇了摇头。“您不必和我绕圈子，Leo。我对团队有足够的了解，完全可以在天才出现在我眼前时辨认出来。接受这一份赞美吧，嗯？”他粗率地说。“现在周围没有人能听到我说的话，即使有，我也会说出同样的话。你是世界上最好的球员。语言不足以表达我的想法。你是巴塞罗那最好的球员，阿根廷最好的球员。” 当他说出这话时，眼睛里闪烁着光芒，喉咙里蕴含着热量。“我也不在乎别人怎么说。”

Leo的唇角落下了那么一点。“顺便问一下，Carlos怎么样了？” 他问，尽管他的语气听起来十分平和，但Simeone知道他的内心并非如此。

“你不是还在难过那件事吧，没有吧？” Simeone问。“我可以告诉你，这事在我们家都闹得不愉快。他根本不知道自己在说什么。我们不瞎。我们知道真相。我们都知道是你拖着阿根廷前进。但凡有点理智的人都能明白这一点，如果Carlos不能，他就不应该接触足球。”

Leo倚靠在瓷砖上。“没关系。他想说什么就说什么。”他说，似乎因为Simeone没有同意Carlos的看法而松了一口气。“至于预选赛，我不知道这样就足够了。”他喃喃道，突然看起来十分疲惫。“情况仍然一团糟，不是吗。我们看起来还没回到正轨上。”

Simeone向前走近一步，将手放在Leo的肩膀上。“现在是足够的，”他热切地说。“我们获得第三名就足够了，这样我们就不必去踢附加赛……该死，我们现在能过预选赛就足够了。你听到我说话了吗？” 他用另一只手环住Leo的脖子，拇指摩挲着他的下巴。“而这全部都是你的功劳，Leo，全部都是。”

Leo不知道该说些什么，Simeone一定是看透了这一点，但是他仍未说完。他的手从Leo的脖子上抬起，捧住了他的脸颊。

“我到底要说多少次？” Simeone压低了嗓音。“到底要多久你才能明白？” 他舔了舔嘴唇。“你已经付出了太多，你值得拥有一切。你不知道吗？” 现在他正直对着Leo的身体，尽管他身着全套西装，而Leo只围着一条毛巾。

Leo向后退了一点，一只手拉着腰间的毛巾，另一只手手掌摊开平放在Simeone的胸口。“Cholo，”他低声喊道，双唇因困惑而微微分开。

透过衣服Simeone可以感受到Leo身体上的热度，感受到潮湿的皮肤正与自己相贴。“应该有人来告诉你，”Simeone喃喃地说。“奖励你，”他用手指抚过Leo的胡须。“给你应得的一切。” 他们从未靠的这么近，从未有过，但是今天看到Leo的某一刻不禁让他的血液沸腾起来。

然后他将膝盖推进Leo的大腿之间。

Leo的手掌仍平放在Simeone的胸口，但他的指甲陷进了Simeone外套的布料。“Cholo,，”他再次唤道，鼻翼微涨。

他没有说不。

“踢完厄瓜多尔之后，他们是怎么奖励你的？” Simeone低语道，将膝盖微微地向上抬起，感受到Leo的毛巾也随之移动。Leo的发际线上仍然不断有水珠滴落，Simeone想要用嘴唇追随那些水珠的痕迹。他的拇指来到Leo的唇边，抚过他的下唇。“Kun不在那儿，对吗？”他低声说道，仿佛是在自言自语。“否则他会奖励你的。”

“Kun？” Leo问道，在Simeone的拇指探进他的双唇间时，不禁呼吸急促起来。

片刻之后，Simeone慢慢地将拇指收回，放入自己的嘴里吮吸。“谁能想到你尝起来这么甜呢？”


End file.
